pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
C.C. Slaughters
When C.C. Slaughters was first opened, after it was purchased by Carlos and Delilah in the 70s, it was a dead location. Originally a disco bar, it became heavily frequented by gay man, due to Carlos' efforts almost exclusively. Every night he tended bar, and used his majesty to keep customers coming. Word of mouth spread about the beautiful hispanic man, and by '85 it was the place to be, and be seen among gay men in Portland. The club hosts a dance floor, and a bar area, seperated by a wall. There are doors to each area, with people coming and going retrieving drinks, and going to dance. The VIP lounge is above the Bar area, but the wall seperating them doesn't reach the high ceiling, and one can see over it, and onto the dance floor. More often than not, dancing spills over into the Bar area. It's reputation intensified over the years, when they began to host live music, and contracting popular local singers to play there. Since it's inception, it was always intended to be used as an emergency safe house amongst the Carthians. They figured, if Kine were everywhere, an assault would be dangerous and stupid. With modern fire suppresion systems, tested weekly, Delilah and Carlos' safe house paid off. On more than one occasion, has a Carthian or Kindred in need utilized the VIP lounge in C.C.'s. When Nick arrived, nearly doubling the Carthian's numbers in Portland, C.C.'s shifted from safe house (although it would still be used in this capacity as needed), to unofficial Carthian headquarters. Delilah had an office installed in the back, and moved her important paperwork from her restaurant Montage, to C.C.s. The Carthians of Portland began using C.C.s as their club house and hangout spot. If the night was young, and no one had pressing business to attend to, most likely the could be found in the VIP lounge overlooking the dance floor. The VIP lounge is simple and modest, hosting couches that hug the wall all the way around, and a table in the middle, as well as several T.V.s mounted on the walls. A pool table sits near the entrance, along with cues and billiard balls. Derrick has spent many evenings lounging in the VIP room, watching men dance below. The entrance into the VIP room is accessible via stairs that connect from the kitchen and walkway behind the bar, and near the back freight entrance. A second emergency door is located in the VIP, that exits outside onto the second story fire escape. So far, it has never had to be used. Since the Carthian Revolt, C.C.s has been downgraded to safe house once again. Delilah prefersto use the Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall for her business, and rarely frequents C.C.s at all anymore. C.C.s continues to be the focal point of Carthian activity, and the old guard prefers to use it more than any location. In modern nights, they've even taken to disallow newer carthians access, citing overcrowding. Category:Places